


Alone With You

by caity_ski



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Loneliness, M/M, Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, awkward relationships that never really ended, sloppy make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: A non-canonical off shoot based off of Nobody Knows where-in reader and Mallek agree to try and soothe the other's loneliness.  An agreement of pretending to be in a memory and that things are as they were.  The feelings that are stirred from the familiarity of something now unknown and the awkwardness of a relationship not ended and still yearned for.  Also alien sex.  ((AFAB reader))
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/MS Paint Adventures Reader, Mallek Adalov/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeuristicallyInclined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeuristicallyInclined/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nobody Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830184) by [HeuristicallyInclined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeuristicallyInclined/pseuds/HeuristicallyInclined). 



You sat on the window sill, watching out into space at the passing stars, but they reveal nothing to you about where you are or where you’re going. They are unfamiliar and oddly shaped from what you’re used to. The window is large, larger than those on Earth - accounting for troll’s sizes you suppose - and the wide ledge only adds to your feeling of being much too small. 

Your forehead rests against the glass and you can’t help but be reminded of Mallek’s old hive and the window that looked down at the street. There’s nothing when you look down now.

You close your eyes and can pretend you’re there. You remember how Mallek used to pass by with a small kiss to your temple leading to a soft moment of tender silence as you both watched what was happening in the streets below. You remember when there were times that the kisses lead to something more. 

Lost in your thoughts, you don’t notice when he starts to pass you by. But you hear approaching footsteps and open your eyes in time to see Mallek pause and glance at you. Your gazes meet and with a sigh Mallek crosses his arms to leans them against the window sill beside you. You move your legs to make room for him.

There’s quiet as the heat from your toes is leeched by the cool skin of his elbow, even through the fabric of his clothing. 

There is no conversation, just quiet glances between one another. You’re the first to speak and ask what Mallek remembers.

Mallek looks confused and you feel the loneliness sickly curling in your stomach. After another beat of silence you tell him what you were thinking of. You tell Mallek how you recall his old hive, the city below, the cool glass on your back when... you trail off, sheepishly glancing at Mallek. 

He’s not looking at you but you’d swear even in the dim light you can see his cheeks are tinted blue. Mallek nods slowly and looks at you, the tips of his claw seeming to move on their own to caress your ankle. 

“Can...can we pretend it’s back then?” you ask after a few more seconds of silence, your voice cracks a bit and your throat is dry. Embarrassment crawls up your spine from asking, but...you miss him. You miss what you were and while you’re not there yet, you crave him. You crave his touch and the feeling of something, anything aside from your ceaseless and exhausting need for friendship. 

Mallek doesn’t take as long to answer as you’d have thought. He swallows and nods, standing straight and offering a hand to you. You take it and Mallek helps you slip from the window sill.

There’s tension, a heaviness, between the two of you as he leads you to an area you haven’t been before. “My personal block;” He mutters as though he can feel your confusion.

There’s something about this that brings a flip to your stomach, you haven’t been here yet and for some reason playing pretend lovers in his current private room is a little overwhelming.

But when he opens the door you’re less nervous, it seems he doesn’t spend much time here, if the dust on the TV remotes is anything to go by. Aside from a coon there’s not much here that seems to be used. 

Clothing is spread on the floor and a couch faces towards a TV on the wall - it doesn’t look very broken in. There’s a closet door open with more clothing spilling out and another door that opens into a bathroom. 

It makes sense then that you’d hide out here rather than his office where he seems to really spend his time. No need to sully his actual work space with whatever you’re about to get up to.

Mallek looks around and clears his throat before scurrying to push some of the clothes aside or into a hamper. If there’s a method to this you’re not sure what it is and you feel a tickle of joy at the semi-familiarity of it. Mallek gives you a sheepish look from the closet and it is so endearing you can’t stop the smile that beams across your face.

Mallek is slow to make his way back to you, his usual vibrato seeming to melt away as the world shrinks around you to just this room. Just this moment. Just him. 

Things start to feel awkward then, but there was a buzzing excitement behind it. It reminded you of the first time the two of you had pailed. It takes much longer than it should have for Mallek to finally reach you, you think he may have purposefully slowed his steps, but the reason he would do so was unknown to you. 

You match his speed, your hands are slow and cup his face, thumbs running along the cheek bones that were both different and exactly the same as you’d once known. The kiss is cold - and not just because of his natural temperature - it’s light as well. There’s almost no real touching of your lips to his, somewhere deep within it feels as though you’re both too scared of frightening the other.

It’s when Mallek’s hands begin to move that you feel something familiar spark. The kiss takes a stronger hold over both of you, the floodgates of need being harder to keep closed.

Lips never breaking apart, Mallek leads you to the small couch. He sits first and pulls you onto his lap. Your legs rest on either side of his hips so you’re pressed closely to him. Mallek’s hands run up your sides, the hoodie you wear bearing his sign being pulled with his movements. 

Your own hands continue to cup Mallek’s face and you tilt your head a little to get a different angle on him. The skin beneath is cool and while the texture is still familiar to you there are differences from your memory that make the feeling so much more visceral. 

Mallek’s hands haven’t stilled and his strong fingers continue to re-explore your body, as though he’s trying to remind himself exactly what you look like with only touch. When they do finally stop exploring it’s at your hips and his palms knead at your thighs and ass.

You groan and your hands go from his face to the back of his head, bringing him closer and opening your mouth more, inviting him in. 

Mallek has never been one to waste time when it isn’t needed and his tongue is quick to flick against yours. The piercing clicks against your teeth and the sound triggers a number of distant memories from past makes outs. The tip of your tongue explores the small piece of metal and you coax it further into your mouth with a teasing suck.

Mallek’s the one who groans this time, his hands tightening their grip on you and claw tips digging into your skin. The burn of your skin beginning to break causes your hips to roll forward and against him. 

This is the final trigger Mallek seems to need to get serious. As his tongue continues to run along your duller teeth he moves your hands to the back of his suit where you feel a zipper. It doesn’t take you long to get the hint - especially with him returning his hands to the hem of your shirt and pulling it up with clear intent. 

You hold your arms up over your head to allow Mallek to take the hoodie off. The sweater is large on you and you tend to not need to wear much underneath it, leaving you facing Mallek in only your bra and panties.

Mallek’s expression is unreadable to you but his eyes scanning you brings a flush to your cheeks. You hate that you can’t tell what he’s thinking when you were once able to read him like a book. 

You’re not able to handle the intensity for long and dip your face against his neck, kissing just above the fabric of his high collar as your fingers find the zipper again and pull it down. 

Mallek lets out a breathy sigh as your lips move further down his neck while you peel the suit away to expose more of the cool gray skin. Mallek’s hand continues to massage your thighs as he does nothing to help you take off his tight outfit. Your teeth skim along his collarbone and a triumphant smirk makes its way across your face when you hear him sigh and feel the small buck of his hips.

It’s been sweeps but you can still get to him. 

You have to pull away from him to get the suit even half way off. You don’t look him in the face as you do so. There’s something too scary about the possibility of his eyes being cold, or worse, unreadable to you. 

Your eyes scan Mallek’s chest and your fingers only lightly brush against the expanse of skin. He’s huge now. Your eyes trace along his grub scars, a darker blue than you remember. There are scars now too. A myriad of them. The color of the scars is close to a bluer slate gray, the skin feels tougher than the rest of him. You try to keep it from being too intimate, too personal and have to physically bite your lip to keep from asking him what happened. 

This time is about quenching a need between you both. This is about letting your touches explore but never question. When the time is right, when it’s real, when you’ve _earned_ it, you know Mallek will tell you the stories of each mark.

You have to stand to keep taking the suit off, Mallek only lifts his hips to allow the fabric to slide off his thighs and down his legs. You aren’t surprised to see he isn’t wearing any underwear under the suit. And when you linger on the thought it makes you feel hot. 

You sit yourself back onto his lap, your eyes continuing to take in this different body. There are scars yes, but there’s muscles there too that didn’t exist before. You almost feel that was worse for him, seeing as how much he hated working out. 

Atop the muscles there are also many new tattoos. They’re a mix between organic and artificial varieties, all in black or blue - you can tell he did most of them himself based on the style and placement of them. There are others he couldn’t have done himself. You wonder, with an embarrassing tinge of jealousy, who did. 

Your eyes follow the lines of the ink that runs along his body and see that it stops right around the dip of his hips. As your eyes roam lower you can see his bulge has begun to unfurl. 

Mallek’s hands move to unclasp your bra while you are distracted looking him over.

“Like what you see?” Mallek asks in a teasing tone. Your eyes snap to his, face flushing hot as though you were just caught doing something illegal. Mallek snorts and is able to pull your bra off, his claws lightly skimming your skin as he does.

You shiver as the cool of the room hits your tits full force. But even that isn’t enough to distract you from the fact that Mallek is the one staring now. His hands move to cup your breasts and flick at the hardening nipples before taking the nubs between sharp claws. Mallek twists them and your sharp intake of breath and back arching pulls a deep snicker from him. 

You try not to whimper too much as Mallek pinches and twists your nipples, a sick grin on his face as he watches you bite your lip. 

You are not one to be shown up, however, and the only way to distract yourself from becoming too embarrassed is to tease him back. You press your face again into the dip of his neck, switching between sweet kisses and light bites as your hand trails down his body, nails not quite leaving marks. The tip of his bulge nudges at your wrist but you ignore it for a sweeter reward and push the heel of your hand against his nook.

You hear Mallek let out a hiss and his grip on your breasts tightens. Your whine doesn’t stop you from smirking against his cool skin as your fingers begin to slowly move through the folds of his nook, becoming drenched in his lubrication.

The tips of your fingers tease at the opening of his nook while the palm of your hand continues to press against his bulge root. You suck hard at the flesh of his throat in tandem with your hand’s increasing pressure. Mallek grunts and moves his hips shallowly against your hand while his claws move from your breasts to grip almost too tightly onto your hips.

Your breath hitches and you remove yourself from Mallek’s neck, a bit disappointed that you hadn’t made a mark. He is quick to snatch your lips back into a greedy kiss, tongue darting into your mouth and a deep rumble coming from somewhere within his chest.

The sound goes right to your groin and your muscles clench. You hadn’t heard Mallek make the sound in so long but your body knew it. Your body knew him and it was hard for you to focus on teasing when all you really wanted was to feel him buried deep inside you.

Three of your fingers have sunk into Mallek’s nook, knuckle deep. He shamelessly grunts and moves his hips to bring you deeper. You spread your fingers and curl them upwards, dragging your dull tips across the top of him. 

Mallek is panting in your mouth and your other hand trails slowly down his chest to grasp the tip of his bulge, now fully unsheathed. You lightly pinch the tip and roll it between your fingers, twisting the piercing there as well. Mallek hisses as you do as. You grin and slip your fingers down the length of his cool bulge, adding a tighter grip and more of your hand, collecting a healthy coating of genetic material as you go. 

Your hand catches on two other piercings along Mallek’s bulge and you bite your lip in anticipation. You’re struggling to keep from jumping him right there. You want him. You want him so bad you’re pretty well soaked yourself.

Mallek’s hands haven’t moved from where they clutch at your hips but you try not to dwell on it. You want to believe it has been so long for him that he doesn’t remember your body that well (which hurts, but less than thinking he may be uninterested in you at all.) 

Mallek smirks at you when your eyes meet his again. “Looks like you missed me even more than you admitted;” He purrs, voice deep and reverberating through you.

“Will you let me _show_ you how much?” You ask, voice coy as you do your best to look at him flirtatiously through your lashes. 

You hear him suck in a quick breath but his face betrays no sort of deep emotion and the smirk is instead dangerous. Mallek’s adult teeth really give him that debonair villain look - even if there is still one longer than the others. You’ve always thought that was cute though and you wouldn’t mind feeling them on you again. 

“I != wait;” Mallek teases, his deep blue eyes focused on your every movement. 

You take that as permission, and are more than ready. You’re done waiting and move your panties aside, guiding the tip of Mallek’s bulge to your opening, coaxing it as it slowly slips inside, stretching you apart. You twitch as each piercing catches against your heated pussy.

It’s different now, larger than before and the only thing you’ve really had inside you aside from your own fingers. You think you should have prepared yourself more but at the same time you couldn’t care less. Mallek’s bulge burns deliciously as it stretches you out. You struggle not to make too loud a sound, but you’re unable to stop the whimpers that slip past as his bulge delves deeper into you.

You hold tightly to Mallek’s shoulders and hear his breathing pick up as you take every inch of him inside you. A hiss of air escapes his lips and you nip at his ear like he used to like. He grunts and moves his hips upwards pulling a quiet gasp from you. 

You circle your arm around his neck and bury your face in the crook of his neck as you roll your hips forward, pulling only the base out before taking the fullness of it back in, shuddering as you do so. Mallek’s hands rub your back and you can feel an appreciative purr in his chest as you start to move a little faster - letting more of the appendage slip out each time to increase the sensations of his length inside you. 

Mallek’s hands cup your ass and he nips your ear - the only warning you get before he tightens his grip and starts thrusting his hips up into you. 

You yelp in surprise as his speed quickly out paces yours, making it hard to keep up with his movements. Mallek’s bulge slips in and pushes back into you with increasing vigor. 

Your grip tightens on his neck and you hold on as he jackhammers into you, mewling as he does so, unable to do anything but hold on tightly and moan. 

“How = this for a memory?” Mallek asks, appearing to need no extra breath despite his speed and roughness. The implication of his stamina pulls a moan from you by itself as the ideas of how long the night can go plays in your mind. 

“Is-is that -hnng the best you...a-ah can-can do?” You gasp out, your attempts at sounding unphased failing miserably.

Mallek chuckles, low and dark in your ear as his grip on you changes so his arms are wrapped around your middle. He squeezes you and you are vaguely aware of what is coming next.

With seemingly effortless strength Mallek pulls you up to the tip of his bulge before slamming you back down, his hips moving up to meet you. The sensation is beyond anything you’ve felt and the pleasure of it leaves your mind blank. You open your mouth to shout but no sound comes out as your dull nails claw at his shoulders. 

Your breathing picks up quickly and with each thrust and slam against him a moaning cry is pulled from you. “Please...please, please oh fuck oh god, ye-yes Mallek fuck.” You can’t stop from babbling as you try your best to move against him to get his bulge impossibly deeper inside you. 

Mallek grunts - his hot breath against your ear, deepening the sensations of his quickly warming bulge inside you. You bite at his neck, no longer holding back to be a tease and Mallek moans deep and loud as your teeth seem to finally penetrate the thickness of his skin. 

Mallek’s claws raked down your back - not hard enough to draw blood - and your back arches instinctively towards him. Mallek’s name falls from your lips as he continues to drive his bulge inside you. It curls against your walls and presses against your insides causing you to writhe in his grip, pleas for him not to stop being pulled from you. 

Mallek’s arm moves lower down your back and tightens considerably before he thrusts up - harder than before and drills his bulge so fully into you an involuntary scream starts to make its way from your throat. Mallek is quick to silence you with a messy kiss - tongue darting into your mouth to dampen the cry.

You’re gasping for breath by now, hips moving involuntarily to get more friction. You’re so close to coming it almost hurts.

Mallek stops after a moment, breathing heavily. He pulls away from you, eyes locking onto yours. Before you can question he lifts you a bit, his bulge slipping out. You let out a surprised yelp and wrap your legs around him (you can feel his bulge squirming against your thighs seeking something to tangle with) when the couch clicks and shifts into a flat platform.

Mallek drops you back on to the couch, your clothes under you, snickering at your confused face. You scowl, though there is nothing serious behind it, and let out a laugh as well. Mallek leans back over you, mouths meeting again as he settles between your legs, using his claw to cut your underwear so it’s no longer in the way. The sound of fabric tearing sends a shiver down your spine. You moan wantonly and move your hips against Mallek’s retreating knuckles.

Mallek pulls away and looks down at you. You’re panting, warm, and very certain coated in a healthy amount of blue. Your eyes meet his and there’s no way for you to tell what he’s thinking or feeling as his claws lightly skim from your breasts to your hips. 

A moment of fear grips you that he’s going to leave and so you wiggle your hips in your best attempt at being enticing. “Please,” you whisper. “Please don’t stop.” You’re breathy in your request and Mallek’s pupils shrink into slits. He grasps your hips and pulls your bottom onto his lap. There’s little time between that and when Mallek slams his bulge back inside you.

Mallek pushes your legs up so they’re almost over your head. He braces himself against them as he starts up on his relentless pace again.

There’s no pretense of softness as Mallek’s hips snap hard and fast, his bulge curling inside you as it’s pulled in and out. Your muscles clench around it and whines come from your throat without you attempting to silence them. You don’t care who hears. At this moment you hope everyone does. You hope everyone on this ship understands at once just what you and Mallek are, what you were.

Your thoughts are cut off before they can fully form when Mallek pushes your legs even further over your shoulders, pushing himself even deeper inside you. All thoughts are gone when your orgasm crashes down on you. You whine loudly, your toes curling as your walls clench tightly around Mallek. You can hear him grunt as he leans over you, shallowly moving in and out as your hips follow his, chasing your orgasm as it starts to ebb. 

Mallek doesn’t let up on his fast pace and grins down at you. You’re certain you must be flushed a deep red if his blue tinted cheeks are anything to compare to. 

“I did miss these sounds of yours;” Mallek punctuates each word with another harsh thrust. “Let’s see what other sounds I can get you to make;” 

Mallek’s grin is wicked and one hand moves from your thigh to lightly rub at your groin. You whimper and gasp when Mallek’s thumb presses against your clit. His thumb softly circles the nub and you shiver, moving your hips against his thumb and bulge whimpering with each movement. 

Mallek hums to himself as his thumb runs up your clit, causing you to shiver, before the heel of his palm covers it. He presses much harder against your sensitive clit, you continue to rut against him, the sting of his claws breaking the skin above your groin only adding to the pleasure.

You’ve lost all sense of yourself. You aren’t sure how to speak or what to say. There’s only the sensations and the involuntary moans and cries that come with each of Mallek’s thrusts. He leans over you more as he grins at your depraved look of being fucked silly. Your legs fall on either side of his hips and legs instinctually wrap around him raising the angle of his penetration to keep hitting you in those perfect motions. 

You’re vaguely aware of Mallek’s intense stare, your hands grasp his hair and pull him in for another kiss as you moan into his mouth. Mallek’s sounds match your own and his hands have moved to grip your hips so hard you think you’ll bruise. You hope you do. 

The kiss doesn’t last long, a trail of spit clinging to your lips as Mallek pulls away. His eyes scan down your face and something seems to capture his attention at your neck. There’s a scar there or more specifically a bite mark, with a very distinct tooth pattern. His. It’s from the first time you pailed together and he had accidentally bitten you too hard. 

Something about it seems to stir him and without warning there’s a searing pain as Mallek bites there again - reopening the old wound. Warmth pools in the spot as you feel Mallek’s tongue greedily lick at the blood. It’s stupid how good it feels and if you weren’t trying so hard to hold off on cumming again yet you might have done so from that alone.

Instead, you hold on for dear life. The two of you move together as heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin is the only sound in the room. Your nails make no marks but they rake down Mallek’s back regardless as you try to keep yourself composed. You aren’t ready to cum again, you want this to keep lasting.

Mallek’s bulge thrashes inside you and you can feel the appendage almost vibrating against your walls. The sensation is mind boggling and tells you just how close Mallek himself is to cumming. 

Your hands move to the back of his head, one hand tangles in his hair and the nails of your other hand lightly scrape along his horn base as you try to keep your movements in sync with him. 

You press your face close to his ear letting a low moan out directly for him to hear before licking along the shell of it, nipping at the highest point you can reach. Mallek’s breath hitches and with a surge of confidence, hoping you can bring him to the brink you whisper in your sultriest voice:

“I missed you, hn, I missed you _so much_ Mallek, fuck it’s better than I remember, Mallek baby _please_. Please cum for me.”

Mallek’s whole body shudders and he starts to pull out, but there’s a desperation that seizes you and you lock your legs around him to keep him in place. You move your hips faster to pull the orgasm from him, not willing to let him go without cumming inside you. 

Mallek growls and curses as you feel the overwhelming fullness of his genetic material filling you. Your head shoots back and an embarrassingly deep moan comes from within as you cum too, muscles tightening around him again. 

You whimper as your hips keep thrusting against the still wriggling bulge. With your eyes closed you don’t even remember that you haven’t seen him in ages and that it’s been sweeps since he was inside you. You know you’ll cry if you think about it too long.

There’s a few more moments of riding out your orgasms, and when Mallek finally pulls out, it’s slow and deliberate, each piercing catches on the edges of your pussy, causing an involuntary shiver each time. 

Mallek crashes his mouth into yours again and you savor the taste of him. The kiss lasts longer than you would have thought it would and when you separate you’re both breathing heavily. 

Your hand is still in Mallek’s hair and you rub soothingly at his scalp as you maintain eye contact with him. His eyelids are drooping and his pupils are blown, a familiar lazy smile on his face. You don’t know how long you stay like this, pressed against each other and breathing together.

And then without warning Mallek clears his throat and pulls away from you, slowly, but you can feel the finality to it. You were done. 

Mallek gives you a long look, a complicated and unrecognizable emotion in his eyes before he turns away. He mutters something but you don’t catch it.

Mallek motions for you to follow and you get up, sore and soaked to follow him into the conjoined bathroom. Your clothing is under you and already drenched with genetic material so you don’t think much of it when you use your sweater to keep from dripping all over his floor. 

Mallek is already turning on the sink to clean himself off and when you open your mouth to speak there’s a loud knock at the door.

Mallek groans and rolls his eyes, an annoyed look creasing his eyebrows. He shouts towards the door: ‘WHAT;”

A voice you don’t recognize responds: “Eh s0rry sir, bu+ +here’s a +ransmissi0n, eh c0ming in +ha+ needs y0u s0, eh if y0u c0uld c0me +0 +ake care 0f +ha+...if you can, eh?’

Mallek rolls his eyes and turns off the sink dropping the wet cloth into the basin. He leans in close to you, you close your eyes expecting another kiss but his mouth stops at your ear instead.

Mallek whispers then, “Take a shower and just grab something from the closet; put your dirty clothes in the hamper;” He pauses, as though uncertain what to say next. He settles on a promise: “We’ll talk later;”

Mallek pulls away then and dresses almost too quickly, leaving his room without looking back at you. It’s surprising as you watch him shift. His posture, the way he walks, Mallek is gone and you see him morph into The Implementer as he opens the door and steps out, smoothly shutting it behind him

You wait a few minutes to make sure they’ve left so as not to cause any sort of suspicion to his shower being on when he’s left. Your hand touches the scar that’s been reopened and you make a mental note to grab something with a high collar so Etivor doesn’t see and make a commotion about it. You take your time under the warm stream and try to ignore the loneliness slowly crawling back into your bones.

**Author's Note:**

> HI...it's been a while so like...my bad. Any way Nobody Knows has been a comfort fic and the author is lovely so I want3ed to write a little something for it. I'm much prouder of this than my last post and promised I'd post something before Christmas and I did it!


End file.
